ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Open Up! The Door to Your Heart
Opening Clip A girl is collecting seashells on the beach, while Majotourbillon watches her. Summary One of Majotourbillon's grandchildren loved seashells. To remove a cursed bramble from her, they make a seashell necklace and open the door to her heart. Recap The Witch Queen and Majorin watch the sleeping flowers in the Witch World. They go to the sleeping Majotourbillon and notice, that she still uses magic and she is unaware of it. That happens especially when the moon is sleeping. They have to get rid of the thorns urgently. At the Maho-Do, the girls are producing jewelry. Hana produces a long pearl necklace and tells Doremi, Hazuki, Onpu and Momoko, that she has a lot of things in mind to do with the necklace. The girls compliment her on her idea. Aiko arrives at the Maho-Do and shows the girls e pearl bracelet. She remembers, that she and her father made while she was in first grade. They were on the beach together and Aiko saw a girl with that bracelet. Her father noticed, that she wanted one too, but Aiko tells him that she is a tomboy and can't wear such a bracelet. She also thinks, that they're to expensive. At night, she catched her father, while he tried to produce a bracelet by himself. Aiko decided to help him and they finished it together. Since that day, the bracelet is her treasure. Baba overhears them and then starts to bully them around. Suddenly, she hears the Witch Queen and acts totally different. The Witch Queen asks the girls, to make jewelry for Majotourbillon, so she remembers the good times with her grandchildren. She also asks Baba to support them. After the Witch Queen has left, the girls ask Baba about the jewelry for Majotourbillon, but Baba starts bullying them again. They bring her a Cola. Then she tells them, that Majotourbillon had a granddaughter called Marianne. To get more information, they have to bring her another Cola. Doremi happens a small mishap, after that, Baba is very offended and disappears in her chest. The ojamajos use the magical stage, so they can find out, what Majotourbillon gave to Marianne. Hana stays behind. The 5 girls arrive in the past in France. They see Marianne, who helps her sister Laura. Because she is crying, she gives her a seashell. Laura shows the seashell to her grandmother, Majotourbillon. Marianne goes to the beach with two boys and searches for seashells. One boy tells her about his sister, who makes necklaces out of seashells. Both boys think, that a necklace doesn't suit her. After that, Marianne asks her grandmother about her necklace. Majotourbillon tells her, that the necklace is her treasure, because her husband made it for her. She asks Marianne, if she wants to try it on, but Marianne says, that a necklace wouldn't suit her. Aiko understands Marianne, because she feels the same way about jewelry. The five girls return to the present. They search for Hana and find her on the beach. Hana is offended, because they didn't take her with them. In the meanwhile, she collected some seashells. Back at the Maho-Do, the girls start to produce necklaces. They don't know which one will work for Majotourbillon. Hana shows them her collected seashells and Doremi gets an idea. They start to work on a necklace with seashells on it. When the necklace is finished, they notice, that the pearls are to big, but they don't have smaller ones. Aiko then uses her bracelet, which has smaller pearls. Baba watches them. They're pleased with the new necklace. Baba orders them to bring the chest to the Witch World. The heart of the Witch Queen is locked inside. They place the chest in front of the sleeping Majotourbillon. Baba and Hana enter the chest, so they can carry the necklace to Majotourbillon. They find a locked door inside the chest and so the ojamajos use magic to open it. Baba throws the necklace inside the open door. A bubble full of memories floats to Majotourbillon. She starts remembering the good moments with Marianne. Like Aiko, she cut her precious necklace and made a necklace with seashells for Marianne. Laura tells Marianne, that she looks like a lady with the necklace on her. Marianne thanks her grandmother. The sleeping Majotourbillon begins to smile and one of the thorny hedges disappears. There are five thorny hedges left and the girls promise to help her. Spells used *Tell us, what she gave to Marianne! *Please open the door! Quotes Trivia Characters introduced: Marianne Beineix, Laura Beineix Gallery 04.07.03.JPG 04.07.04.JPG 04.07.05.JPG 04.07.06.JPG 04.07.07.JPG 04.07.08.JPG 04.07.09.JPG 04.07.10.JPG 04.07.11.JPG Category:Dokkan episodes Category:Needs Editing Category:Episodes